


[Fan Art] So this is my punishment?

by kaijusizefeels



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW Art, Strength Kink, maybe I'll color this one day, why are they so hard to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: NSFW!! Small scene inspired by (also texts taken from) el3anorrigby ‘s You Thrill Me (Half Killed Me).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el3anorrigby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/gifts).




End file.
